fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Souta Amami
Souta Amami (奄美 颯太) (or Scott in the English dub) is one of the main characters of ''Candy Dream''. ''He is known to be an "inventor" and the leader of his team, with his alter ego being '''Dream Zest'. Appearance Souta normally has light blue eyes, wavy brown hair and his skin has a light tan color. As Dream Zest, he has yellow hair and lime green eyes. Personality Souta is a cheerful and kind young boy who loves making friends. He has a goal to become a hero and he is willing to help other smile and stay happy. Although he has his cheer spread, he is very aware of the dangers around him, and he also shows a lot of concern to those around him. Relationships Family * Sayo Hagiwara – Sayo is Souta's aunt who loves him and cares about him a lot. She knows about him being a warrior, and she was one herself back in her days. * Makoto Hojo – Makoto is Souta's uncle who he looks up to as someone he trusts. Just like Sayo, he was a hero in his days so he often gives Souta warnings. * Remi Hojo – Remi is Souta's younger cousin. She greatly admires him and wishes to be a hero like him one day. Friends * Sprinkles – Sprinkles has the strongest bond with Souta out of the other members of Candy Dream. He rescued her when she was injured in the beginning of the series, and because of this, she sees him as a true hero. As the story goes on, they develop feelings for each other, and Souta calls her "princess" often. * Jiro Takase – In the beginning of the series, Jiro refuses to share some chocolate with Souta. But when school ends, he and Sprinkles invite him for milkshakes so he could learn how to share. After a battle, he is on good terms with Jiro. * Eiko Suzukawa – They appear to have known each other since science class and are on very good terms. Her dodge ball skills inspire him to stay strong no matter what. * Takara Kirameki '– Souta admires Takara's ballet skills, and although she seemed rude at first, he didn't believe she was really like that. After some talk and a battle, the she appears to be nicer to him from now on. * 'Kaori Wakabayashi – Although he doesn't know him too well, Souta believes Kaori has faith in everyone even if he doesn't show it. He seems to be friends with him as well. Trivia * Souta's motif is lemon meringue, and lemon zest, is where he gets his dream name from. * He hates spicy food as he claims to burn his tongue immediately, though it doesn't show in the series. * His character represents Charlie Bucket in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. * His birthday is on November 1. * He appears to be the first one to interact with Serafina, since he nursed her back to health when she entered the real world from Skittleland. Category:Raspberrycreme Category:Candy Dream